


The Ballad of Blind Love

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Cruelty, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Ficlet, Hurt, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “You can play the part of the strong one how much you want, but we both know your life would be over if I were to leave you. Wouldn’t it?”





	The Ballad of Blind Love

Kei walked down the street, without a definite destination.

It was dark. Late.

Perhaps it was night already. He had lost track of time.

He grabbed the pack of cigarettes and lit another one up. He had lost count of those too, at some point.

He was thinking. Even though he didn’t really want to do that, he didn’t want to bring his mind back to the past few hours, but those images kept flowing free inside his brain, and he was unable to do anything to stop them.

_“Seriously, do you hate me so much that you want something to happen? Do you want our careers to be ruined just because you think it’s funny to tease me in front of cameras?”_

Kei would've cried, if he hadn't been so hit by those words.

Yabu could be mean, when he wanted to.

And he knew, most of all, what were the right spots to hit with him, the right spots to make him crumble down.

Because Kei found amusing to play with Yabu and his patience, he found amusing to challenge him and make him panic, but he almost always took it too far and almost always ended up burnt.

That night, Yabu hadn't held back.

He hadn't avoided telling him everything he thought, he hadn't avoided blaming him for everything that went wrong between them.

Inoo had always been good at pretending he could make Kota do whatever he wanted, whatever he set his mind to, but he had always been the one lowering his head to him.

And when Yabu was in a bad mood, when he had had enough, he played to make him say yes, because he knew he could.

Kei loved him, that was all. He loved him so much he would've done anything for him, he loved him so much that Kota could’ve asked for his life on a whim and he would’ve killed himself without thinking about it twice.

He hated how much the elder took advantage of that single weakness he had.

And somehow, maybe, he hated himself because he never knew how to react.

_“You can play the part of the strong one how much you want, but we both know your life would be over if I were to leave you. Wouldn’t it?”_

Yes, damn it.

Yes, he wouldn’t have known what to do without him, because he had always been there, because he loved him more than himself, despite the fact that he had taken away from him what little pride he needed to reply to his accusation, that hurting him gratuitously, those days when Kei forced himself to be subjected to basically anything.

Anything. Because he didn’t want Kota to go, to leave him alone, because he needed him like the air he breathed.

He slowed down, until he had stopped.

He looked around and all of a sudden he wished he was in his neighbourhood, surrounded by what he knew, what made him feel home.

He wanted to snuggle up into Kota’s arms and cry, even though he was the reason behind those tears.

He sighed, turning around.

He was never going to get rid of that illness, of that love.

And it was time to go back home. 


End file.
